Turning back the pages
by YepTheRebel
Summary: When Bakugou joins one of Kirishima's cases, the last thing he expects is finding a lead on Midoriya Izuku's case years after he went missing. Even worse, the nerd apparently is still unable to stay out of trouble. Kirishima (like a whole lot of other people for that matter) just really wants to know what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

**Turning back the pages**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia.**

 **Summary: When Bakugou joins one of Kirishima's cases, the last thing he expects is finding a lead on Midoriya Izuku's case years after he went missing.**

 **Even worst, the nerd apparently is still unable to stay out of trouble.**

 **Kirishima (and a whole lot of other people for that matter) just really wants to know what's going on.**

* * *

 _Lizzy feels panic well up. Everything is going so fast and she has no idea what going on. She doesn't know where the white-coats are. She doesn't know where the guards are. She doesn't know why half of the power is out. She doesn't know why the doors are opening or why the alarms have been blaring for the last fifteen minutes._

 _All she knows is that Midori is giving them a bright smile but there's blood splattered on his face mixing with his freckles and his usual outfit has made place for something Lizzy thinks would fit better on a soldier of some kind. Heavy lose pants, dark shirt with something like a bulletproof vest over it. Boots which look like could crush anything under it. He has a rifle in his hands, and Lizzy can see more suspicious bulges along his belt._

 _''_ _Go.''_

 _''_ _We won't leave you here with them, and especially not with only_ that man _as help!'' Lizzy hisses._

 _''_ _I'll be fine. You just need to go, please!''_

 _''_ _We're tagged anyway. They'll find us again. This is useless, Midori. You're only going to spread hell over our heads and your own.'' Ro interrupts bitterly. He has to scream to be heard over the noise but somehow he still sounds calm and arrogant. It would be as annoying as amazing if they hadn't been in this situation._

 _''_ _That's fine. The tags won't work anymore.''_

 _''_ _How do you know?!'' Lizzy spits._

 _Midori clenches his hands, looks away. ''Look. Just. He's dead. Okay. They won't be able to track you down. His quirk won't work anymore because he's dead.''_

 _''_ _You killed him?!'' Ro says incredulously, kind of meanly because they all know that Midori must have killed before, hell, most of them have killed before. But then he hastens to corrects himself. ''No. AK killed him, right?''_

 _Midori doesn't answer._

 _''_ _You should leave with us. That man is only going to bring you trouble.'' Ro prompts again, but to Lizzy it sounds suspiciously like pleading._

 _''_ _It's better if I go with him.''_

 _''_ _Akai Kutsu is a ruthless killer._ _He's infamous. You'll be searched after. But more importantly he's- He's cracked! He's been experimented on too much. You know that he's dangerous. Why would you leave with him? I don't know where you got the idea that he won't attack you! You're not that stupid! Just come with us!''_

 _There's something that sounds suspiciously like an explosion. The world shakes and a heatwave blisters their skin._

 _''_ _Look. Just leave.'' Midori says again. Lizzy feels tears leave tracks through the dirt on her face. She moves forward to try to tug him with them, but he flinches away. ''No. Guys. I'm serious. My files are already out. I've destroyed the archive of the base so you can maybe stay anonymous, but I can't. I'm dangerous for others now too.'' He rushes. ''It's better this way. Just- Just stay safe, okay? And take care of yourselves. Now, please go! Now!''_

 _Lizzy sobs and Ro's jaw clenches but then the building rumbles again. Cracks appear on the floor. ''Okay! Okay! Fine! Just don't die!''_

 _Midori smiles brightly and it's so sincere that it almost blinds Lizzy, even with the sweat and the dirt and the blood. She doesn't think she's ever seen him smile like that before._

 _Ro turns and drags her with him and Lizzy looks behind her to see Midori turning around too. The walls begin to crumble and fire blazes._

 _In her head, the words of an old promise echo._

 _(''Promise me. Don't mention me, okay?_ _Not to the police, not to villains, not to well-wishers. Not to anyone, not even as a random person in your story. Don't mention my name and don't remember my face. You can keep save that way.'')_

* * *

 ** _XX – XX – XXXX, Dialogue Report, Interrogation Case #9645 8947, The Research Centre of the Evolution of Collaboration of Sociology and psychology_**

G.H1 _: ''Oh well, If you really want to find out something about that shitty organization, you should probably talk to Midori. He broke us out and was always a lot more involved than us. The longest in service, and of course the most important lacky of them all.''_

C.B2 _''_ _Fucking shut your trap, skank. We ain't talking about him. I'll kill you.''_

L.H3 _''_ _That's mean Ch'oe, but he is right. We promised. You should know better. He asked us personally and you know the trouble he can get into.''_

I.F4: _''I agree with Go. Those bastards should be brought to justice._ We _won't be able to tell him anything. Mido's really their best option. Besides, maybe you promised, but technically I've never let those words leave my mouth.''_

C.B2 _: ''You dirty bastard! Details don't matter, Mido asked us to be silent, so Mido is fucking off-limits.''_

Agent K.K.5 _: ''No threats, please. Mido?''_

[C.B is removed from the interview because of disrupting attitude and the resulting disruptive behaviour of the whole group.]

Agent K.K.5: _''I'm sorry about that, but this is really important. We really only have all of your safety on our minds. Also, the safety from thus Mido figure you were talking about. Could you elaborate?''_

I.F4: _''Hell yeah. Good guy. Amazing guy. Reason we broke out.''_

Agent K.K.5 _: ''Yeah, you mentioned that. How?''_

I.F4: _''_ _Well, I don't know. He was always getting passed around. Only was with us like half of the time-''_

G.H1: _''Less! Those bastards wouldn't leave him alone, the poor kid!''_

R.O.6: _''They may have done some bad shit to him. They did some bad shit to us all. I don't like this. We shouldn't talk behind his back like this.''_

I.F4 _:''Don't act like that, fucker. Like you're a fucking angel.''_

R.O.6 _: ''Well, at least I don't leave my friend without prompting, nor betray his trust over technicalities.''_

Agent K.K5 _: ''We just want to help. If I'm concluding this right then there's the possibility that Midori may have gotten in some trouble? Could that possibly involve Akai Kutsu?''_

R.O.6 _: ''Akai Kutsu? If he's involved you'll still help Midori?''_

Agent K.K.5: _''We''ll do our best.''_

[R.O requests some minutes to think about it. Permission is granted]

 _R.O._ _6_ _: ''Okay. Okay. I'll tell if you promise to help him the best you can. From what_ I _know Midori managed to plan the escape together with that Akai Kutsu. He was the only one of us who really came in contact with him a lot. He must have managed to help him in a way or convince him at least that breaking out was the best option. He's very persistent. Together with him being passed around a lot and being there for so long he knew the lab the best, even better than some of the white-coats probably, he must have managed to form some good plans with all that information in that little secretive head of his.''_

I.F4 _: ''Oh, my god, you cold heartless- ugh. Pretentious bastard! Also, don't act like you're better than me, just because of that conclusion. I thought plenty of those things too! I just didn't want to give them a mere theory! You're just as bad as Ch'oe!''_

G.H1 _''_ _Right. Anyway, he was a good guy. He has saved others, us, more than a few times, even before the breakout. Never hesitated to take the blame or try to light up our days. He even taught Lizzy here to read!''_

L.H.3: _''He did not teach me to read! I was perfectly able to read! Just because you Japanese have all these weird characters-''_

G.H1 _: ''For information about Akai Kutsu your best option is also him. They were in contact a lot. The white-coats always called him out when the dude had another one of his missions. I think he was taking care of his wounds or clothes or whatever. I'm honestly kind of glad, Midori was the one who was forced to do it. The guy kind off scares me, honestly. I spoke to him once, twice years back. Not the most healthy figure if you will. But I warn you, Mido must have become protective, and well, as you possibly already have concluded, Midori goes plenty far for people who he cares for.''_

1\. Go Haranobu, witness and victim, see case #9645 8947, file #11C

2\. Ch'oe Bae/Chariya Sakda, witness and victim, see case #9645 8947, file #11

3\. Lizzy Bertham, witness and victim, see case #9645 8947, file #11

4\. Iha Fumihiko, witness and victim, see case #9645 8947, file #11

5\. Kamino Kumiko, Agent, A.: 6735 2947, Precinct 34.2

6\. Ro Odovacar, witness and victim, see case #9645 8947, file #11E

* * *

 _A few months ago_

Katsuki flexes his hands, feeling annoyed. Kirishima was walking next to him and _trying_ to subtly look around, but subtilty had never been the dumbass' strong suit. Or Katsuki was just observant. Probably both. He resisted the urge to sigh. It would only make Kirishima nag at him, which would only cause Katsuki growing even more annoyed, especially because Shitty Hair was already stressed, with him having so little experience with these kind of places, or any at all, really. It was obviously straining him. Though Katsuki reminds himself, it would strain most. Katsuki though probably had a little more experience than was usual for most, much less others born to the middle class.

He glanced around. This was the poorest district of the city with more than a reputation and Katsuki felt a small burst of anger and indignation at the state of the district. A hero based society had its downsides after all, but seeing with his own eyes always manages to bring out that indignation he would normally be able to suppress. He was going to do something about this. Their agency didn't give him much leeway yet, but he is going to climb up and then he will capture all the dirty fuckers that made this district into the dump it is and crush them into the dirt.

He shakes himself, no use thinking of that now. The state of the streets were better than the gross-as-shit-bar they had left an hour back or so, but they were still dark and dirty with suspicious figures lurking around corners and in alleys, and the poverty was basically oozing of the apartment-buildings with broken and covered windows.

But the bar had made Kirishima's eyes really pop, though even Katsuki had to admit that it had been a rough one. The heavy smell of sweat mixed with smoke and sex together with the suspicious stains on the floor, bar, walls, everywhere really, and the muscled, probably gangs that stared at them the moment they stepped a foot inside had been a harsh introduction to the lowest of society.

Katsuki hummed lowly, glaring darkly at a group of men gathered at a low wall staring at them. He adjusted his hoodie, trying to smother his hair even more. They were kind off undercover and he really didn't want to be recognized. Kirishima's bright hair colour was already bad enough, though the fact that he had kept it down without any gel in it helped.

''So, you think this guy is going to be our way in?'' Katsuki murmurs, more for Shitty Hair than for the want of an actual answer.

Kirishima hesitates a bit before answering. ''Well, they did say he was the one who had the most contact with them. And with how hard he is to find I can believe it. I mean literally, the only reason we managed to catch this guy is pure luck, really hard work and him, even while aware they were weak spots, being soft to his fellow captured and looking out for them. And then we even barely managed to get some answers out of the others.''

''I don't know why you fucking bother.'' Katsuki sighs annoyed. ''It's more trouble than it's worth.''

''This is the only guy with whom we haven't talked about them yet and it has been _confirmed_ he has been in contact with Akai Kutsu before. He's the one who has the highest chances of knowing something _and_ the only one who's given us any trouble with catching him for that matter.''

Katsuki grunts in reluctance. ''Run me down our info on him again.''

Shitty Hair groans. ''Stop thinking of him as a target! We've talked about this! We've enough evidence and witnesses to confirm they've all been victim up to this point and this one's no different. We just have to bring him in for possible intelligence. And to offer him eventual help with recovery and stuff, of course.''

That was _possibly_ bullshit which had been fed by the agency to Kirishima to make him corporate better. Someone like their target was a danger, no matter if he had been an innocent once and unwilling, even if he had gotten abducted. They had no knowledge if he was still an innocent now, even if other people had confirmed he had helped them escape and basically worshipped him. There was a pretty high chance he didn't want to do anything evil but Katsuki was even pretty sure he wasn't innocent. Just like the other victims hadn't truly been innocent. People's morals always take a hit when they're put in hopeless situations, and the situation their target had been put in, must have had left him in a pretty hopeless situation if his file was any indication. And more, the others had confirmed he had been there the longest of them all, and that surely was for a reason.

In the end, the guy (probably) wouldn't be punished for his deeds _if_ he got brought in, especially if his advocate would plead a bad mental health, or Stockholm syndrome or victim of war, or whatever, maybe he would plead them all, but first the target's risk level needed to be established. And if it turns out to be high… well, it would make it all the more clear they weren't doing this for the 'victim'.

Katsuki grunted. ''I don't give a fuck. Run me down the details.''

The redhead sighs exasperated and answers. ''I feel like you're just mocking us now, my dude. As I told you _before_ , we basically don't know anything but that this guy, together with some others has been kidnapped and unwillingly has been experimented on by people which before they were killed, were involved with the League of villains. And that he's has had the most known contact of the unwilling in the whole facility with _Akai Kutsu_. We've managed to trace him to this neighbourhood with the help of the other victims and _a lot_ of work and luck-''

''No, I don't mean that! I mean like an identity-profile, fuckmunch!'' Kirishima stares at him surprised and Katsuki feels something like tired dread fill him. He knew he shouldn't have joined this case. Oh, god why did he join this case? ''Please tell me you've got an idea of how he's supposed to look. Please, tell me you're not that much of an idiot.''

Kirishima composes himself and huffs annoyed. ''No, of course, we have. You just took me by surprise.'' He grumbles. ''Supposedly he's male, small but pretty build. Eh, he's got dark hair, pale skin, freckles, several pretty recognizable scars and he's, possibly, around our age. Young at any rate.''

Katsuki raises his eyebrows in surprise. The information is more than he had expected, but still not much. The target could have slimmed down in the time he was hiding. Muscles weren't permanent if you didn't keep working on them. Freckles weren't always permanent either and could be covered up with foundation. His hair could have been dyed too and his skin could've tanned. For god's sake, Kirishima had been on this case for months and this was all he had? They were really lucky they had gotten the address of the landlord out of the barman if this was any indication.

Kirishima seems to sense his negative thoughts and jumps to defend himself. ''It's been kind of a side case, okay?! We've been having a hard time handling our workload and besides, the guy is crazy slippery.'' He murmurs grumpily.

And okay, Katsuki can understand it, working at the same agency he knew just what kind of workload it had been these months. And to be fair, the gender, length, and age could _possibly_ be useful, and those scars especially. ''What kind of scars? And something about his quirk?''

''Nothing on his quirk. So, _probably_ not a noticeable one. And the scars-'' Kirishima clears his voice awkwardly, and when Katsuki throws an exasperated glance his way, he's decidedly looking the other way. ''Well, eh, people were rather hesitant too, you know, describe them. He helped a lot of them and they were.. not happy with giving too much information to a bunch of cops and heroes.'' Katsuki gestures at him to hurry up.

Kirishima gripples around in his pockets, fishes out a small notebook and leaves through the pages. ''Okay, okay. Yeah, so, we got- one mention about scars which looked like 'lightning' but no mention of a location and, uh, that's about it.''

Katsuki gives him an incredulous glance ''Are you fucking serious?!'' He starts too loud. A man leaning on the wall on the other side of the streets focuses on him like a hawk. There's a phone in his hand. Hastily, Katsuki lowers his volume, suppresses the need to tug on his hood and hisses. ''What the fuck, you didn't even get a location out of them?! And when there are several scars?!''

Kirishima whines. ''They were really protective, okay? I got inspired by their manly spirits.''

''Their manly spiri-!'' Katsuki manages to cut himself off. Typical. Fucking Kirishima. Katsuki can't believe he considers this guy his friend. The fact they have nothing on his quirk was already bad enough because they didn't know anything about his risk-level as result.

He sighs. He really can't bring it in himself to indulge Kirishima's fucking tendencies today and Kirishima seems to pick on it, because the rest of the walk to the shitty apartment building was blessedly silent.

* * *

It takes some hackling but in the end, they manage to convince the old bastard of a landlord to give them the address of 'Midori'. The apartment building on the inside is just as shitty as it looked from the outside. The walls are peeling and the stairs croak and at one point there's seriously a hole that you have to jump over. It's pleasantly quiet though.

They climb the several stairs, walk to the last door in the corridor and check the address. The door looks nothing special but the number is correct. Katsuki knocks three times heavily.

There's a short silence before a voice calls out. ''Give me a sec!'' There's a loud noise and some rustling and then footsteps move towards them. The door opens only a few inches. Just enough for Katsuki to make out overshadowed eyes and ruffly black hair mostly covered by a green cap, with white fond spelling the word 'cap' on it. Ugh.

There's a moment of silence, and then the other asks ''Hello? Can I help you?''

Bakugou feels a little pleasant surprise well up. Polite. Kind off. At least not outright hostile, and that's already rare in this district.

''Hello, we're searching for Midori? Are you him?''

The other frowns at him, shifting a bit and opening the door just a bit. Light falls on the bottom of his face and reveals freckles dotting his face. ''What is this about? I mean no offense, but I rather not be seen with any _okami_ on my doorstep in these parts.''

Katsuki's eyebrow ticks up annoyed at the form of address. He isn't correct, but it's not that far off either. Katsuki wonders how he recognized them as enforcers of the law. He quickly exchanges a look with Kirishima. Well, nothing for it. Their cover was already blown anyway.

''You've been confirmed to be a witness in one of our cases.'' It was subtle, but Katsuki manages to catch the casual shifting and translates it into what it is. This guy was ready to make a getaway at any moment, even though the guy seems traitorously calm in all other ways. Katsuki tenses.

''You're sure they were talking about me? What name did they use?''

''Midori.'' Frustratingly enough. Almost no one on the list, or in the pile of documents really, had been mentioned by a whole name. Some had gotten a number. Some, not even that. Midori, from what they knew, had been one of the ones who hadn't gotten anything. Not important enough. He had gotten a nickname from the other captured though, several, but most just called him Midori or Mido. No one of their earlier questioned knew why. It had happened too far back. No one who had been around to know the actual story was still around now, but Midori of course.

It was frustrating they had to trace all the small persons in this case. Unwilling lackeys, cleaners, experiments, manipulated via family, money, drugs. All disappointments and failures, no matter if they had had potential or not. They all had fucking terrible sob-stories, most that have a sad ending which makes Bakugou want to barf and rage. All oh so obviously not important in the whole picture but pulled in any way. The small bloody network the organization had needed to build themselves.

This shitstain of an organization had worked like some sort of awful parasite, slowly sucking all the good things out for themselves and now that it was destroyed leaving their unwilling hosts with nothing but problems. All victims the police and heroes couldn't really do anything for anymore. They had been saved, by one of their own, and now most of the rest of the saving they needed to do on their own. The help they offered could only do so much in the end, especially if their help wasn't always warmly received.

The guy sighs, clenches his hand around the door, shifts his right foot. ''Well, that's me. Fine, come in then. And fast, please.'' He tugs open the door and they're hustled inside through a mini-corridor, with one door on the left, and a small coatrack on the right, and then straight ahead what Katsuki assumes to be the living room, connected to a kitchen, which is separated by half a wall. Though Katsuki honestly has some struggles with calling it a kitchen, because it's small enough that Katsuki probably wouldn't even be able to lay outstretched on the ground between the small cabinet, the faucet, and the old box of rust that probably is an oven and an equally rusty stove in one.

''Please sit down.'' They're forced down on a dusty old couch which had certainly seen better days. It creaks worrisomely as they sit down.

He sweeps a look around. The apartment is pretty empty but it's obviously lived in, a bit cluttered, but also surprisingly clean and neat. There's a bookcase on the side, well-stacked too. On top of it is an old All-Might figurine catching dust and several piles of what seem to be notebooks and other papers. Two cabinets, old wood. It's a corner apartment. There's one big window in the back, revealing no other buildings, making the possibility of shootings small unless you had someone with a flying quirk of course, and Katsuki is sure the door on the left side of the apartment is the one to the fire-escape. An escape-route too then. This one got really lucky or he's even more careful than Katsuki had expected.

''Do you want some tea?'' the guy fiddles a bit with his thumbs. It brings attention to the fact that he's wearing ugly-ass half-finger-gloves which are fraying. Scars riddle his fingers. That must be the lightning-scars that were mentioned. So, they at least have the right guy. Katsuki distantly wonders how far up the scars go, what caused them.

He scans the rest of his clothes. A large hoody, big enough to hide the muscle that must be underneath. Jeans that Katsuki suspects will probably tear soon due to wear. Best Jeanist would probably shudder in disgust by the state of them. Sneakers that were falling apart. And the cap covering his hair of, course. And in the middle of the room standing like that Katsuki notices that their target is actually pretty small. ''I've got coffee too. Or, eh, water, I guess.''

Katsuki moves to refuse but Kirishima nods. ''Coffee sounds great. I've been up for way too long already.''

Midori smiles slightly. ''Haven't we all?'' Then his mouth falls back again to neutral. ''And you?''

Katsuki sighs. ''A coffee for me too then.'' The guy nods and moves to his 'kitchen'.

''So, what do you want to know?'' The guy asks as he fills a kettle and puts it on his stove. He moves to the cabinet and a package of instant coffee appears together with three mismatching mugs. ''Do you want milk or sugar?''

Shitty Hair asks for some sugar, Katsuki tells him he is fine with nothing. The guy seems relieved. Kirishima clears his throat. ''It's kind of a lot. And I imagine it must be a hard topic for you. Do you have time?''

''Incidentally, I do today. Can I see some kind of ID first though? Not to discredit or something, but you know.'' The guy hunches a bit. ''To make sure.''

Shitty Hair blinks surprised and Katsuki resists the urge to sigh. It was a surprise he hadn't asked earlier, they hadn't even introduced themselves yet, but still, Kirishima sputters ''Of course. Just, um. Well, here.'' He grabs inside his jacket and shows Midori his Hero-license like a moron. Midori doesn't seem surprised though. He steps a bit closer and murmurs the text on it out loud, looking at the detail.

''Okay, that seems pretty legit. Can I see yours too?'' Katsuki sighs but the fucking evil was already done, and the guy seemed mostly harmless. He shows him.

''Bakugou Katsuki.'' The guy breathes out, and for a second Katsuki knows his eyes flicker up to his face to scan him. ''So, I was right.''

Katsuki doesn't shift uncomfortably, but he sure as hell wishes to. The problem with those kind off statements are that you are never sure how they are meant. If they're just creepy, admiring, hating. And this guy's face was pretty unreadable, if only because half of his face was shadowed.

Shitty Hair saves him. ''You a fan?''

Midori rights himself up and focuses on Kirishima. ''Mmm? I try to follow the hero-community, at least. Don't know if you can really dub me a fan nowadays though.'' His lips twist up in a bitter smile. There's a moment of uncomfortable silence before Kirishima clears his throat.

''Okay, so the questions.''

Midori nods, and then the kettle begins to whistle. ''Just, let me get that and then you can start.'' Midori says.

A minute later Midori is sitting in a rickety chair and they all have warm coffee in mugs. They mismatch and now, close-up Katsuki can see what's on them. Midori uses an All-Might mug, well-loved, with a chipped part. Kirishima had gotten one that must have been very bright and disgustingly happy once, the patters resembling the ones you would find on an Easter-egg but now the colours were washed out and it was just depressing. Katsuki's was black and said in big, bold golden print ''My hero'' With an arrow pointing upwards to the face of the drinker. Shitty Hair snorts. Katsuki feels his eyebrow twitch. Midori looks at them in confusion before he finally seems to get it. He flushes.

''Oh. Eh, I didn't mean anything by that, sorry, it was a gift and- I mean- Well, how about those questions?'' He cringes.

Fucking Shitty Hair obviously has to repress his smile but, luckily for him, he focuses. ''Yes. So, we're first going to go through the basics if you don't mind,'' Midori shakes his head. ''Your full name?''

''Midori is all I have now.'' That isn't rare under the people they've questioned. Though they would have to encourage him later to become a completely legal citizen again and register under a new full name.

Still, ''Nothing you can remember from your past?'' The shadowed face swizzles to his and there's a moment of silence.

''Nothing not better left behind.'' That is really annoyingly cryptic and unhelpful. Really not anything they could work with, which is stupid because this could be favourable as much for them as for Midori if he worked with them. His hand twitches, trying to clench. Midori's eyes zero on it like possessed. Katsuki's mouth tastes like ash and bile as forcefully relaxes his body.

Kirishima clears his throat. ''Age?''

'' 'Round your age, I guess.'' So, or he didn't know that either, or he simply didn't want to tell.

''And you were involved with The Research Centre of the Evolution of Collaboration of Sociology and Psychology, or the RCECSP?''

Midori sighs, rubs with his hand over his face. ''So, it's really about this again. You're getting some old ghosts out of the closet.'' He sounds flippant, but there's an undertone of nerves which Katsuki recognizes easily.

''So, you were involved?''

''Yes.'' Midori fiddles and Katsuki can see his Adam's apple bobble as he swallows. ''Unwillingly.'' He adds as if an afterthought.

Shitty Hair nods. ''And what can you tell us about this organization?''

This time Midori averts his face, cap shading his whole face as he stares out the window. ''I- I don't really know a lot. Uh, they fronted as a scientific lab researching the brain and behaviour units, which they did in a way, I guess. From what I know the crux of their research was the possibility of mind control or brainwashing and how to achieve it.'' Midori falls silent. His hands twitch and he moves to the tip of his chair, shaky hands grabbing his coffee, making it slosh in the cup. He takes a sip, clears his throat. Then he sets the cup down again and moves one of his hands in front of his mouth. Underneath Katsuki can see that his jaw is tense. ''For the research, they kidnapped several _subjects_ to test their theories on. Though you must know this already.''

Katsuki nods. They had managed to conclude a large part of this already from the few papers that were still found after the burning down of the base of the organization. Though Midori had summarised it nicely and already knew far more than _anyone_ _else_ they had talked to. Most just told them the organization was shady, did illegal testing and when it had burned down it had gotten what they deserved, and that was it, well, some mentioned Midori and Akai Kutsu, of course.

However, there was one thing that was very important that Midori hadn't mentioned yet. ''And your boss, he had connections with other criminal syndicates, right?'' He asks. That was one of the big reasons for him joining this case. Their agency was one of the main agencies in the case of the League of Villains, and Katsuki was one of the main representatives of their agency in the case.

''Yes.''

''Can you confirm which ones?''

''A few, but- '' He hesitates. ''I guess the higher-ups were getting excited the last few months. From what I managed to hear, they had gotten a rather big new sponsor.''

''You know why?'' Kirishima interrupts.

''Well, I imagine the usual. You do something for me and I do something for you. The sponsor must have been interested in our specialty.'' A bitter smile.

''They were planning on an exchange?''

''I guess.'' Midori shrugs.

''You know what the RCECSP was getting in exchange?''

Midori fiddles and Kirishima prompts again. ''Please, it's important. The information we get from you is completely confidential, but we need it for our case.''

''Your case?''

Kirishima opens his mouth, probably to spout some more comforting bullshit, which is normal. People don't usually react positively when they mention the League. Actually, it's more likely they get forced from their house in seconds but Katsuki has the feeling it won't matter with this guy. He seems like the guy who would want them to go straight to point.

''It's a lead on the League of Villains.''

Immediately Kirishima and Midori freeze. Midori looks up with wide eyes and light falls on his cheeks causing the paling skin to contrast starkly against his freckles and for a minute Katsuki thinks he's messed up and the guy is going to flee anyway.

Kirishima obviously thinks the same and hastens to do damage-control. ''Technically, as like as side thingy it's involved with the League. Very loosely. But it's mostly to track the victims of the RCECSP so we can offer help. Which we want. To help you all the best we can and to make sure that the RCECSP can ruin no more lives even after it's destroyed.''

That doesn't even make sense, but it's obvious Kirishima is sincere about it anyway, the dumbass. Midori relaxes somewhat.

''Well, at least you're honest about what you're bringing to my doorstep. You're planning on taking the organization actively down?''

Katsuki shrugs. Well aware he shouldn't talk about it too much. But Midori seems to get what he wants from their faces. He nods, more to himself seemingly then to them.

''W-Well, I guess I can talk a bit. I'm not sure if everything is exactly true but if they're trying to bring _that_ organization down-'' He murmurs. He clears his throat.

''The white-coats were always testing or experimenting for- _something_. And one month, from my generation actually, their theme was brainwashing again.'' The other closes his eyes and his hand clenches, before ticking on his thigh nervously. ''The methods they used… They were sometimes volatile. So, they got save subjects. Children, and then with useless, harmless, or even better, with no quirks at all. When they got the method down, it would be the turn of people who would be actually useful, with stronger quirks you know. So, yeah.''

''That was how you got involved.'' Shitty hair concludes sympathetically.

Midori smiles awkwardly, bitterly. ''Somehow, being quirkless never seems to gain me any favours.''

Katsuki frowns at the man, and then at Kirishima, whose brows are also furrowed. ''And the exchange?'' He prompts.

The guy frowns back at him. ''They had… one subject who turned out more useful for them than expected. The brain-washing really caught and he had a very specific skill set which they had their uses for. He turned out so much better that-'' He cuts himself off abruptly. They stay silent, let him take his time. It gives Katsuki time to wonder, even though he doesn't like to do so. Only sadness and anger lays in following that train of thought and he's already had enough of that for a lifetime.

Midori takes a breath, apologizes weakly. ''Anyway, point is, the-the League of Villains, I think the sponsor was called. There were rumours. About the league. About a person who could give good quirks, strong quirks to individuals. And the Higher ups wanted him to give the subject a _great_ quirk that would help him better his skillset and in exchange, they would, I don't know, tell them about their research, which apparently the League was interested in.'' Midori shrugs. ''Well, it doesn't really matter. It was called off when the facility was destroyed as far as I know. Those really are some old papers you're looking through.'' Katsuki can see his eyes under the cap flick almost nonchalantly to them. ''You should be careful with that.''

It isn't a threat. It's a warning.

''Why?''

Midori shrugs, grasping his cup again. Katsuki grits his teeth.

''Is it because of that 'subject'?'' Kirishima prompts. Katsuki can see he's not comfortable addressing someone like that like the soft idiot he is. ''The one that turned out so well?''

The other stiffens, flared nostrils, tense muscles, angry eyes barely seen in the shadows of his cap. ''What about him?''

''What happened to him?''

Midori hisses and for the first time, they're here his body language is aggressive. ''I'm not talking about him. If you here for information about him, you can keep the fuck away.''

''But it is Akai Kutsu, right? He was that subject?'' But the other just shakes his head and flicks his hands.

''Get out.'' He bites.

Katsuki remembers some of the papers he had managed to read through before going out in the field. It had been an interview, another victim about Midori and his relationship with Akai Kutsu. _''He won't talk, you know. It doesn't matter what you offer him, but he won't talk about Akai Kutsu.  
he never did and never does. Probably never will.''_ They're not going to get anything more out of him today. He downs his coffee down with one gulp, slaps Shitty Hair on the back hard enough that he lets out a pained grunt. Katsuki grins and stands up.

''Well, it seems like it's time to go then.'' He growls. Afterwards, he reaches into his inside pocket, gets a card and holds it out to Midori. ''If you want to contact us, fucking don't. If you want to tell us something useful, here's our number.''

Shitty Hair scrambles behind him. ''Don't listen to him! Please contact us anytime if you feel the need to! Also, we've several programs ongoing. It's completely free and its things like support groups, workshops, and therapists, and it would greatly reassure us if you would maybe try it out sometime, and possibly even sign up. Not that it is mandatory, but just, it would make us happy.'' He gestures to himself and Bakugou.

Bakugou stays completely stone-faced. He hated those kinds of things. They had never helped him. Midori doesn't seem like the guy who would enjoy them either.

Shitty Hair sighs and hands Midori several flyers, all brightly coloured and looking weird in the dull monotone of Midori's apartment. ''Several of the other people who were involved are already going. A lot of them would like to see you more and are concerned. It would make them happy too, if you came.''

Midori smiles and accepts both the flyers and Bakugou's card and lays them down on a pile of other papers on one of the low cabinets, but Bakugou has the feeling they won't leave that place for a long time. Then they get hustled out of the apartment in seconds.

''Have a nice day!'' And the door slams closed.

Shitty Hair sighs. ''Well, that went well.''

* * *

 **Hahahaha. Another story I'm beginning. I'm unstoppable.**

 **The bad news is I just had free time for writing and somehow my Word crashed and wouldn't start. So there went all my time and possibly updated stories.**

 **Good news is it starts now, and I only have to write one scene for Adjusting the focus of the next chapter, and I think I'm reasonably far in my latest chapter for Riding with the winds. I've got a lot of ideas at least.**

 **Sadly this plotbunny kept spinning around in my head. It hasn't quite turned out how I wanted it too but… We'll get there eventually. I hope.**

 **So basically this story spawned from my musings about Villain!Deku. Personally, I think there's a certain irony to villain!Deku.**

 **Katsuki who was a bastard, sorry-not-sorry, who had the** ** _worst_** **possible personality would become a hero, while Izuku who as child was almost sickeningly sweet and with a strong moral compass and a will to do right but in the end, an obvious victim would become a villain.**

 **It gives way to a dark, messed up world, and even darker story.**

 **Though I do have to say that I can't imagine Izuku becoming a villain unless manipulated or driven mad. Izuku is too inherently good. He would never willingly, knowingly become a villain, which is why I end up not liking a lot of those stories. They feel over the top and Midoriya often seems OCC in the way that he's often made a weak character. Which I hate because that's one of his strongest and most important characteristics I think. That being his mental strength. So, my brain thought this up.**

 **Then a few extra notes:**

\- **Okami: Yakuza slang for the Police. (I think so at least. This is what internet told me. If actual Japanese-talking people know other slang or better slang, tell me! I can almost always use it!)**

\- **The name Akai Kutsu will be addressed soon**

\- **I had several title ideas for this story surprisingly I finally went for this one because it sounded the best to me but let me know what you think. These were the other options:** **What yesterday has taken away, Fitting the puzzle pieces or Red shoes.**

 **Lastly, this is not strictly about the story but after some prompting, I have an ao3 account now too. I've already cross-posted Riding with the winds there, and possibly other stories will follow. So if you want you can check that out. The account has the same name as mine here on , so it's just YepTheRebel.**

 **And that was everything. Please comment and then I wish you all a very nice day!**

 **Kisses!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Turning back the pages**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia.**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Most would say Akai Kutsu is what can be best described as a figure of a ghost story, one that bathes in blood and treads on shadows, a figure only talked about in drunken whispers and ominous voices in the bar, but in truth, he wasn't so much an infamous myth, as he was a promise to the ones who stepped out of line in the criminal world._

 _People didn't necessarily believe in Akai Kutsu as a person. No, Akai Kutsu was a warning of consequences for one's actions. In the end, it didn't matter who the one was that brought the fatal blow, the fact was that if one was honestly threatened with Akai Kutsu that it meant certain death._

 _It isn't like that anymore. The organization who supported their sponsors, who made it possible for them to threaten others with Akai Kutsu, was burned to the ground. It's only been a few years, but time had a way of erasing the fears that had once possessed hearts and with the organization gone, their death-threats were not guaranteed anymore._

 _The day that the RCECSP burns and Akai Kutsu disappears, is the day that the criminal world riots._

 _Top dogs are overwhelmed, the lowest of low claw their way up to them in vindictive pleasure as they tear them off their thrones, the tops suddenly unable to defend themselves without their loyal guard-dogs._

 _The days after are filled with a trepidatious silence. The overwhelming feeling of joy having worn out and making place for fear of bloody retribution. It never comes._

* * *

 _Present time_

Bakugou frowns angrily at the door and Kirishima can't blame him. These last months have been tough on them and this was the fourth time they ended up at this derelict building again.

The first time they had gone back to Midori's apartment again, almost a month ago, they had been rejected by an immediate slammed door in their faces. The second time the door isn't even opened and the third time it isn't either, but there at least had been a reason as they had been able to hear arguing voices.

 _(''-that he is hurting you!''_

 _''_ _He's not hurting me! As I told you before!''_

 _''_ _So where do the bruises keep coming from?''_

 _''_ _I have a life outside of him! He doesn't have to-'')_

They had left before they had heard anything delicate.

Nonetheless, it had been… straining for Bakugou.

''You think he'll talk this time?'' The blonde asks suddenly.

''I think after some persuading maybe.''

''He didn't even consider it last time.''

''Well, last time his friend wasn't considered a active high risk. Besides, if he continues like this we have the right to bring him in. He seems like the reasonable sort, so he'll probably be averse to that.'' Kirishima feels himself frown as he says that. He hesitated to really act on those rules. After all, the first time Kirishima had heard about Midori, he had been over the moon, with how much of a mess this case was, with all its cover up's and dead end's, a lead with potential of that caliber had just been.. _amazing_.

It had taken a lot of time and effort to get to that lead, of course. The people they had been interrogating or the other ones in interrogations he's only read the interview-reports from, really hadn't liked talking about him. Still, Kirishima couldn't help but the like the guy a bit from the meager stories he heard.

Maybe it's the way some talked about him, all protective and admiring. Maybe it's the way he seems to care about the other victims of the underground organization back. It doesn't really matter.

Admittedly, Kirishima might have liked him a bit more, if he had been willing to talk a bit more and if he hadn't been part of such a hard case they had to crack. The difficulty probably partly being his fault, because from the little that Kirishima knew, it was highly likely he was part of the cover up.

All they had were rumors, hushed whispers, papers, some intelligence, and files and lists with a whole lot of people who had been kidnapped by the organization who were not willing to talk. Though now with the recently discovered files at one of the, now destroyed, bases of the League, about the organization, the case clearly couldn't be put off anymore.

One of the captured had told him that they wouldn't find anything, because they're investigating the aftermath of a mission from the Akai Kutsu, and Akai Kutsu didn't leave traces. Simple as that. After that, he told him _''Hell, the only reason we alive is probably Midori. I don't doubt AK hated leaving us as witnesses.''_

Ugh, and wasn't that an old can of worms he didn't want to open. Sadly, they're going to have to with all those files found and him being specifically mentioned. Akai kutsu was for all purposes a myth. There wasn't much known about him, and Kirishima had only known about him by coincidence; he had overheard three old criminals who were gossiping to each other in prison cells. It had been a shock to find out he had been an actual person. Even more to find out he was just _one_ person.

It was a rather bloody legacy he had left behind.

 _(He bathes in blood_ , victims of the RCECSP told him. _He's messed up in his head_. _The White-coats_ never _left him alone._ )

The nurse blinks at him. _Sometimes we heard him scream all night. I've no idea what they did to him._

 _You should be careful with that_. Midori warns.)

No known face, no known name, no known nothing.

Midori had told him that it had been their prize-experiment. Kirishima wonders about the guy who murdered so many people without getting caught. He must have a subtle quirk, but for the life of him, Kirishima has no idea what it is. He wonders if he had gotten that quirk from the League or if it is still only his original quirk.

The guy is a concerning case. He doesn't sound like the most sound guy. Not surprising if even some of the things Kirishima heard were true, but it didn't stop Kirishima from worrying about not only him but also Midori.

His thoughts get interrupted by Midori opening the door. An eye peeks out and it takes only a few seconds before Midori gives a sigh and an irritated mutter. ''You two again?''

They get hustled inside just a moment later.

''This is a really bad moment, you know?'' The guy hisses at them while pushing at their backs and closing the door. ''They're doing their rounds! The landlord already has enough worries. He'll blab. He has to protect his family.'' Midori continuous to mutter as he pushes them to his questionable couch.

''Their rounds?'' Kirishima exchanges a glance with Bakugou.

''Never mind that. You'll just have to stay inside for now. You can sit down if you want. You want coffee again, one with sugar right?'' Kirishima reluctantly allows the other to brush his question away.

They sit down and Kirishima does his best to ignore the groan of the poor piece of furniture. Then Kirishima focuses on the new topic.

''Oh! Yes, please.'' Kirishima answers carefully and a bit surprised. It was kind of remarkable that Midori still remembers their last encounter clearly enough to remember that they both had had coffee and Kirishima with sugar even though they had only truly met once almost two months ago. He gives a look to Bakugou, but it gets ignored. Bakugou is frowning starkly at their host.

Minutes later, Midori hands them mugs again. Pastel and chipped. Midoriya is holding one himself, but while Kirishima thinks he had had tea last time, today it's filled with black coffee to the brim.

Kirishima lets his eyes flicker over him as Midori sits down in front of them. He's wearing the same cap with 'Cap' written on it again. The hands clenched around his cup are shaking.

''So, how can I help you today?''

Kirishima hesitates, not sure how to breach the topic that had last time immediately stopped the amiable attitude Midori had already had.

''How are you, Midori-san?'' He begins. ''We noticed you didn't join any of our programs. Nor have you signed yourself up as a citizen yet.'' Midori cringes like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

''You've been keeping an eye out for me?'' Midori asks after a second, sounding completely nonchalant but Kirishima has the feeling it is more semblance than anything.

''We keep an eye on everyone.''

Midori laughs. ''Then you must have a lot of eyes.''

Kirishima feels the corners of his mouth tug up before he sees Bakugou frowning impatiently beside him. ''You didn't answer the question.'' Bakugou's voice rumbles.

A flash of annoyance? flickers over Midori's face. ''I'm fine. I wanted to wait until I thought up a good name before I signed myself up again.''

Kirishima nods. It makes sense. Bakugou nods too, but Kirishima's well-trained eyes recognize that he doesn't look too convinced. He probably noticed something that went over Kirishima's head again.

''Do you live alone?'' The question is so sudden even Kirishima has to blink for a second.

Midori frowns confused and for a second, he stutters slightly as he answers. ''Ye-Yeah, I do? Why do you ask?''

''It's a relatively low price for rooms here, right? You've got what? Four rooms in here?''

Midori fiddles uncomfortably. ''Ah. Technically, two? Unless you count the kitchen and this room here as separate rooms. But. Uhm, there's this room, and then the bathroom.''

''No, bedroom? Then what's that door for?'' Bakugou asks rudely as normal while pointing at one of the doors directly opposite of the coat rack. Fortunately, Midori doesn't seem to take offense. Kirishima hasn't seen many people who can roll with Bakugou as easily after they just meet him.

''That's the cleaning closet, and no, I sleep here. I've got a folding bed.'' He answers.

''No futon?''

Now Midori colors and hunches. ''It- the ground isn't the ideal for sleeping place here.'' He says. Bakugou seems ready to question further but thankfully he refrains in the end.

Or that's what Kirishima thinks. But just as Midori begins to look a bit relieved and Kirishima thinks the mortification is over, Bakugou pipes up again. ''Akai Kutsu doesn't live with you?''

Immediately Midori freezes up again. He gives them an angry stare. ''I told you I wouldn't talk to you about him.''

Kirishima hastily interferes. ''Which we understand, but we've some information that can maybe change your thoughts! It concerns Akai Kutsu's safety.''

''What?'' Midori mocks. ''You'll give him a free pass? Or you'll even give him a protection detail? Don't make me laugh. Just- Leave, I've heard it already before.''

''You just told us we can't leave for a while,'' Bakugou says matter of fact.

Midori blinks up at them in surprise before spluttering. Kirishima interrupts him. ''Just hear us out. You're stuck with us anyway.'' Honestly, 'rounds' had sounded ominous but now Kirishima couldn't help but be grateful for them and for Bakugou remembering about them.

Midori purses his lips but doesn't say anything.

Carefully, Kirishima starts, afraid of setting him off but taking the silence as a grudging allowance. ''We've found evidence concerning Akai Kutsu at one of the League bases. We need more information, so we can prepare our actions accordingly.''

Midori freezes. ''You are going to convict him.'' He accuses blankly.

''No. No, we won't!'' Kirishima promises a bit foolishly, before hastily taking on, ''If he's innocent. But we need him to prove to us he isn't guilty of working with the League and he must explain the presence of the files.''

''So, he's guilty unless he turns himself in.'' Midori laughs bitterly. ''Typical.''

Kirishima feels a surge of guilt well up. Midori obviously had a tough enough time, without them messing things up, and in this case, the ultimatum wasn't fair, but it was what their higher-ups had decided. ''I'm sorry.'' He tries to apologize. ''But you must understand our caution.''

Midori scoffs before he seems to deflate. ''No, no, it's not your fault. I know.''

Kirishima wonders if that was sarcasm but Midori avoids looking at them and most of his face is hidden by his cap, so he can't really tell.

''Midori-san?'' He asks finally after the silence stretches so long he's beginning to feel awkward himself.

The other boy sighs and scrubs a heavy hand over his face. ''I don't know what you want me to do. I won't betray Akai. And he certainly won't go to the police station. He can't just give up his location like that, _even if_ you're being truthful.''

Kirishima resists the urge to sigh. They could've expected this. The deal wasn't _fair_. They knew this, but in the end, they didn't know enough yet to set up on without precautions. ''Could you set up any way of communication?''

Midori shifts, his hands fall forward, and his elbows leaning on his knees as his foot taps on the floor nervously. '' _What do you wanna know so bad?_ '' He snaps suddenly. Kirishima can hear the non-said words, ' _that you have to force this into our lives again, that you have force_ yourselves _into our lives_.'

He forces himself to not feel guilty.

Bakugou speaks up. ''We need to know that Akai Kutsu isn't working for or with the League. His files being found in their base is, no offence, suspicious.''

Kirishima notices the anger first in Midori clenching his hands into fists, and then in the shadowed glaring eyes. ''How fucking dare you? Those people- They-!'' He cuts himself off forcefully. His mouth snapping close and his knuckles becoming even more white. A deep breath, loud in the silent apartment and then Midori says, ''I can say with surety that currently, Akai Kutsu is not in any way working with the League. Nor will he ever be willingly.''

On the last sentence his voice wobbles strangely, the tone warbling. Bakugou notices it too. ''How do you mean willingly?''

Midori doesn't answer and Kirishima sighs. He looks to Bakugou and sees his clenching his fists, before he too takes a deep breath, slowly calming down again.

Maybe they should try this differently. ''To be honest, Akai Kutsu isn't the only reason we're here.''

Midori looks up quizzingly, suspicion already swimming in his eyes.

''Midori-san, your name was mentioned in the files too.''

.

The moment the words pass over Kirishima's lips, Midori flies to them, and then over them. In less than a second, he's at the door, and Kirishima just stares in surprise. Luckily, Bakugou had apparently been more on guard, and there's a loud thud as Bakugou tackles him to the ground.

''Fuck, get off me!'' Midori snaps as he struggles.

''Keep fucking still, and there will be no problems!'' Bakugou growls back incensed. He holds up his hands, and Kirishima with the ease of years throws him a couple of handcuffs.

Midori continuous to struggle though and almost impossibly Bakugou wobbles for a second, losing his grip. There's surprise in his expression for only a moment, before it passes, and a prominent frown replaces it. He slams Midori harshly on the floor again. ''Hold fucking still, bastard! Why did you try to flee?!''

''That's none of your business! None of this is your business!'' Midori's muscles tense beneath his, now pulled tight, shirt and Kirishima barely keeps his eyes from widening at the pure bulk of his back. Suddenly it wasn't that surprising anymore that he managed to unbalance Bakugou's headlock. ''You should keep your pointy nose out of it!''

''That is not what I asked! Why did you run?! What did you do, huh, Midori?'' The blonde snarls, shaking him again.

There's on last grabble from Midori, before he finally slumps tiredly, apparently accepting he was caught and wasn't going to get out again. ''What didn't I do?'' He mutters bitterly. ''You've read the files.''

Kirishima frowns confused, shooting a glance at Bakugou. Truly, not much incriminating had stood in the file they had read. His name had been mentioned. Mainly Akai Kutsu had been the focus of the file though. But it was proof that they had been in longer contact, so they could bring Midori in if they wanted. There hadn't been anything about eventual crimes or something like that, so his reaction was… well, suspicious.

Unfortunately, Midori catches his confused glance at Bakugou, and his smushed face makes the connection easily.

''You didn't read the files?'' He questions, though it sounds muffled. Bakugou lets up a bit, but Midori doesn't move much. His cap is balanced rather perilously on his head.

''We did.'' Bakugou says with so much confidence that Kirishima almost believes they did. He only read one file though. And not one with much information.

There's a huff and the part of the mouth that Kirishima can see curls into a smile. ''No, you didn't. What did you read, then?''

Bakugou snarls again ''We ask the questions!'' but they both know that they lost any purchase. Midori doesn't seem like a guy who will be intimidated easily. What doesn't surprise Kirishima, if it's true that he spends so much time with Akai Kutsu.

There's a loud knock and a voice calls from the corridor ''Oi! Something going on there?! Huh?!''

Everyone looks in surprise at the front door. Then Midori gives them a pleading glance. ''N-No, nothing! I'm sorry for the noise! I just- It was an accident!'' He stutters with a raised voice. Kirishima raises his brow.

There's a silence for a second before there's laughter. ''Oi! Guys, Midori had an accident again! That clumsy fuck!'' More laughter answers the statement.

''For real though, you okay there?'' The voice sounds again after the laughter tapered off somewhat. ''You normally know better than to make a ruckus during the hours of the rounds, ya bastard. You're lucky they missed you.''

''Yes! I'm sorry, Toda-san! I just lost track of time.''

''Bullshit,'' The voice loses its amiable edge. ''You know better than to lie to me, man. I don't know in what kind of trouble you in, but you better not bring it to this neighborhood. We've already plenty of it.''

Midori glances at them before he opens his mouth again. ''Have I ever let you down before, Toda-san?''

A short silence, then grudgingly ''No.''

''Please trust me to take care of it now too then.''

There's some mumbling, and then multiple footsteps moving from the room together with irritated mutters.

''I want to see you first,'' Toda says after the sound has faded.

Midori gives them a desperate look. Bakugou gives him a warning one in answer, and mutters something harshly in his ears, probably a threat, but then he slowly lets up a bit.

''Okay, okay! I'm coming.'' Midori calls out again, before giving them a thankful glance and shooing them in an angle where nobody would be able to see them from the doorpost. Bakugou stays tense though. Kirishima does too.

A second later, Midori opens his door, only a little bit and pops his head out, while his body hides behind the door.

''Fuck, dude! Your cap, idiot!''

Kirishima can't see clearly what happens from this angle, but a second later something is draped over Midori's head. Midori sputters a bit before he seemingly bows his head in thanks.

''S-Sorry about that. Just- the accident.''

There's a pause. ''You sure you okay, lil' dude?''

Midori smiles, softer, and Kirishima feels a bit like he's interrupting a moment. ''Thank you, Toda-san, but I'll be okay. I always am.''

''I know. But I Just-''

Midori voice sounds affectionate but a bit nervous as he breaks him off. ''I'm okay, I'll be quiet from now on.'' And he shifts.

''Wait! Wait! I know, Mido, I know I was bit harsh, but you know how it is. And everybody's just worried! I'm sorry dude, but you understand, right? It's just, , I just- I wanted to... Thank you for helping Iwai- Just, for convincing him to go to school again, you know. Thank you so much. I, you know, I had to drop out, man, and mama was up in tears about it. And Iwai has just been having a hard time with it all, and all his classmates are all these privileged kids that don't seem to understand, and I can't help him-''

''It's okay, Toda-san.'' Midori interrupts, ''It was no hair off my back. He's so smart. He should be allowed a chance at any school, even if they're all know-it-all pricks. He's just gotta show them. And I will try to help him again if he needs any help with his homework or just a speech. Very good at the encouraging speeches.''

There's an almost wet laugh from Toda. ''I know. I know. But for real, I appreciate it. And I know I'm sometimes tough and you're just this scrawny little thing. But if you in any trouble, you know, me and my buddies, we don't mind helping, you know. My buddies like you too.''

''Don't worry about it, really. I'll be fine, Toda-san.'' The other laughs again.

''I still can't get over that. 'Toda-san', you the only one that uses that suffix in this neighborhood, you know. Well, imagine it does become 'something'. you know who to call.''

Midori nods and waves goodbye, then he closes the door. The smile melts off his face as soon as he closes the door.

Bakugou is on him in seconds, handcuffs immediately clasped on his wrists and he tugs him to the couch harshly. Midori doesn't even try to fight it. Evidently, the talk with the man outside sucked all the fight out of him.

He sits down obediently and says, ''Just, please, don't cause any problems for them. I'll do what you ask. Just, _please please_ , don't make a ruckus.''

Kirishima feels guilt well up for using the situation in this way, but this could possibly be the only time they're going to get something from him.

''Explain,'' Bakugou says, in a softer voice than he usually uses.

Midori nods, first slow, then almost bobbing frantically. ''Okay. Okay, yes, I can do that. Just-'' His cuffed hands reach for his probably cold coffee. ''Can- Could you two sit down? Sorry, it's just-'' Making him nervous probably. Which normally wouldn't be a problem, handy even in interrogations. But the coffee in the cup that Midori is holding is already almost sloshing over the cup's rim because of his shaking, so Kirishima nods. He lowers himself down on the old chair, and Bakugou leans on its armrest.

It's enough.

''Okay. So, I, uhm, this is probably going to be a mess. Akai Kutsu. Yeah, I was his care-taker.''

''What do you mean by that?''

''I looked after him. Took care of most of his wounds, if they weren't too bad, and clothes, weapons and all that. Convinced him to go on certain missions. Talked for him. I was the cover in most of his missions.''

Bakugou frowns. ''How do you mean?''

''Uh. Oh, it was... I, in a way, was his spy? I scanned the mission-details. The targets, the perimeters, the dangers, and all that stuff. I worked out most of the mental-stuff. Then I was the one who made sure we blended in well when he had his mission. Having an alibi for being there and being the one who talked to get in and all that stuff.'' Kirishima sucked in air through his teeth. Oh, wow. That wasn't what he had expected.

Shit.

So, Akai Kutsu gave the final blow and Midori made sure he was able to. The brains behind the scene. No wonder he tried to flee, he was in a way just as guilty for all those murders as Akai Kutsu.

He stares at the scrawny awkward man on the couch. He still has some kind of sweatshirt draped over his head, like some sort weird hybrid between a turban and a hijab.

''You were his care-taker.'' Midori nods. ''And you stayed willingly with him after RCESP was burned down by Akai Kutsu?''

Almost unnoticeably, he hesitates for a second. ''Yeah. I mean. I was his care-taker.''

Bakugou raises his brow. ''Does that mean you didn't have a choice?''

''Yes, I mean- No! Of course, I had a choice. I was just- you know, not much of one. Leaving him... It would only be bad for us both. It was a two-way street.'' That... doesn't sound good. It sounds like a good foundation for an unhealthy co-dependent relationship. Also, Midori, Kirishima remembers suddenly, is quirkless. Would he be able to stand up for himself? Against someone like Akai Kutsu most probably don't stand a chance. He doubts Midori would be able to defend himself should it come to that, not even if Kirishima considers the surprising bulk under his too big clothes. _If_ Akai Kutsu ever got violent, he could be dead in seconds.

He really hopes they didn't step into some kind of dysfunctional, co-dependent, possibly abusive situation, because then they're going to have so many problems. Those are always the hard ones to crack, to convince them to separate.

''But you've separated now?'' Midori blinks surprised at Bakugou and he elaborates. ''You live alone?''

''Yes, it's just me.'' Midori nods.

Bakugou's eyebrow twitches at the unhelpful answer and Kirishima decides to interfere. ''Is there a reason you've separated now? Did you have a falling out?''

''Uh. No, nothing in that sense.'' He says. ''Mainly safety reasons. Akai needed to go into hiding, and because my name was less well-known and important, I was mostly ignored. It seemed smarter for me to stay in contact with others and to, you know, get information. '' That was… logical, but it seemed cold too. Once again Kirishima wonders about the relation between these two.

''And this has been like this for how long?''

Midori shrugs. ''I've lived on my own for years now.''

He wonders distantly how long Midori has been running. Since when, and if ever stopped after he began. It must be tiring, he thinks, as he watches Midori's fingers twitch and his feet shuffle.

''But the police didn't start searching for you until fucking recently right?'' Bakugou says cleverly.

It's silent.

Then hesitantly, ''The police weren't exactly the only ones who were interested in Akai Kutsu.'' Then carefully. ''You're not the ones that caused us to go into hiding.''

''So, who did?'' Bakugou asks brashly.

Midori shakes his head. Kirishima feels frustration well up in him and Bakugou frowns. He opens his mouth, probably to remind him of the circumstances but then he closes it again. He's also probably feeling, if only a little bit, how unmanly it is to threaten the others in this apartment building. Especially if they don't even know with what exactly.

They really should look closer into this neighbourhood. He wishes the agency would give them leniency to do their work here, but in the end, this was not where they could get the publicity they needed to keep their agency going. This neighbourhood was too poor, too derelict. Maybe after another year of work, they would have enough money saved up that they could begin to make active changes, even without any anonymous tips. Still, the guilt churned in his gut for the poor people who lived here.

''Okay, but you two still meet?''

Midori again looks reluctant but also doesn't seem to want to test their patience, so he answers, ''Yeah, we do. We're still a package.''

They both hear the warning there.

''Why can't you set up an information exchange then?''

Midori looks frustrated. ''I could. But it's useless. What will he be able to do for you? Tell you he's innocent? I already told you and you two don't believe me. What difference would it make?''

''And for that matter,'' Midori continuous, ''I won't set up a face to face meeting. That's too risky. Even if you two really won't bring him in. Which you will, because you said you would.''

''Look, dude, we just want to take the League down,'' Kirishima says, slowly feeling the frustration mix with the stress of these last months. ''We don't really have much leeway to give here.''

''Yeah, it's not like you're the only ones.'' He answers grumpily.

Kirishima opens his mouth to answer but Bakugou interrupts him sharply. ''What do you mean by that?''

Midori doesn't give anything away, seemingly finally calmed down a bit. ''Exactly what I said. The League isn't exactly known for making friends.''

''No, no, no, you fucking implied that way more specific. Akai Kutsu is working to fucking take the League down. _You_ are trying to take the League down.''

Midori doesn't move one inch. ''So?''

Bakugou's growl is loud and unexpected, even in the face of a challenge. ''So? That's classified as fucking vigilantism, and therefore fucking illegal, you fuckface.''

Midori tenses then. ''Don't you start with me! For years, we've been waiting. _For years,_ first while in RCECSP and then on the streets. Do you know what it is like to think every single day about some kind of hero who's supposed to save you, and every day be disappointed? _I got out of that hell myself_. But then the League just kept haunting our fucking footsteps, _always_ just a few behind. We're being hunted, every. single. day. And we waited, and we waited for our hero, but _no one came_. And now you come here, decades late, when it's suddenly fucking relevant for you guys, because they've hurt you now too, and you fucking _dare_ to tell me that we're wrong in taking matters in our own hands?''

Midori breath deeply, his hands clenching, and he turns his head away. Kirishima doesn't know what to say, and somehow the first thing he says is, ''You're being hunted by the League.''

It sounds like an accusation.

Midori snaps his head back. ''Forget it. _Fuck you_.'' He bites. His muscles twitch, and Kirishima is sure he's going to spring, or do _something_ , but Bakugou is just a bit faster.

''No, fuck you and fuck your 'forget it'. You're going to answer right fucking now, or the people of your building will be in fucking danger because of _you_. You work with us and there's no trouble.'' He snaps.

Midori hesitates. His head moving between them, and apparently, he doesn't like what he sees.

''Some heroes you are.'' He mutters bitterly.

''Fucking sucks for you.''

Midori visibly takes a very deep breath, and Kirishima wonders if he should stop Bakugou from provoking him, but it's obvious that they won't get anything if Midori's not at least tense from his emotions. Midori closes his eyes. Shakes his head.

''Every fucking one in the building, even fucking Toda-san and his little brother. And you promised Toda-san, didn't you?'' Bakugou rubs in.

It's vile. The way they're using the situation, and it leaves Kirishima with a nasty taste in the back of his mouth, but they _need_ this information. Everything to stop the League from hurting others again.

Midori twitches and his cuffed hands come up to fist at the sweatshirt on his head.

''You are cruel.''

''Well, you're going have to deal with it, dickface.''

Midori suddenly slams his hand on the table harshly, almost quicker than Kirishima can follow, and Kirishima tenses, but that's it. The table has a crack in it. The cup with coffee lays in pieces on the ground and coffee drips slowly to join the pieces.

Midori slumps back on the couch and he closes his eyes, moving his hands over his face. The hands are covered with coffee too, and Kirishima isn't surprised to see the shards digging in the skin, letting red blood mix with the drink.

''They had our commands.'' Midori admits after a long silence.

''Commands?''

The hands make fists and Kirishima can see even more thin lines of red appearing. ''Commands. The RCECSP brainwashed people. They tried to achieve mind-control. What do you think it means?''

Kirishima feels a thin sliver of horror make its way up on his spine. ''You mean to say, sort of like, trigger-phrases?''

Midori stays silent. Kirishima looks at Bakugou. ''The commands, they make you what? Listen to them? Or is it more specific?''

''Depends on the command.'' Midori says muffled by his fist. Which clears up nothing, but it does explain immediately why Midori was so hesitant to tell them about them. He wouldn't want to tell stranger either if there was a way to control him.

''Do you know what commands they have?''

He's silent again. It feels ominous.

Kirishima pipes up carefully, ''You said 'our'?''

Midori doesn't answer, so Bakugou does it for him. ''You were a successful subject too, weren't you?''

Midori laughs. It sounds wet. ''You think?''

* * *

 **Hahaha, Bakugou is such a bad team player. Poor Kirishima being dragged into his pace (again).**

 **I worked on this yesterday for a pretty long time to finish it, while I actually had to study for my exams. So, that's great. But then was really mean and didn't let me upload it :(**

 **Anyway, if all goes right, I will get more time to write soon (And not update every three months or so). So that's nice at least.**

 **There's sooo much dialogue in this chapter, in the last chapter too for that matter, and I'm not really sure about this whole story yet, but it's exciting to work it out, so here we go.**

 **Anyway, don't really have much time, so I'm going to let it be at that.**

 **Thanks for reading the chappie, and please review with any advise or comments! I'd really like to hear it!**

 **Kisses!**

 **[26-06]**

 **Hey, so this is a quick edit, just so that I can address a few things I forgot:**

 **Firstly, I have cross-posted this on ao3. So, if you're interested, you can just check it out. My account on there is called YepTheRebel too, so it should be relatively easy to find.**

 **Secondly, as Jau6744, pointed out for me, I apparently messed up Akai Katsu and Akai Kutsu up a few times. Sorry 'bout that, my computer is kind off convinced Akai Kutsu is wrong, so it keeps changing it. I haven't found out yet how to turn that off, but I'm working on it. For now, however, I checked the chapter again and corrected I think everything. But just to be clear, it's Akai Kutsu.**

 **I wanted to thank JAu6744 too for the tips and just their comments really, because they've been super sweet, and it's nice to hear someone is excited about the story. Sorry about the grammar mistakes. I checked it over a second time, so I hope I've corrected them now, but to be honest, my English is still very much work in progress. I know exactly what you mean about the summary, but summaries are... really not my strong suit. I tried. I'm probably going need to look at it again soon sometime. We'll see.**

 **Unfortunately, I won't be confirming any of you suspicions, or answer any questions ;)**

 **but I will tell you I will try to update faster. I totally understand your frustration. But I should be able to write more often soon!**

 **Also, I want to thank everyone else too for their favs, follow and reviews, and for just reading the story and reading all my twaddle!**

 **Kisses (once again)!**


End file.
